Daniel-A093
|birth = November 12, 2526 |gender = Male |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Dark Brown |spartantag = A093 |branch = UNSC Navy (2531 – 2553) Spartan (2553 – onwards) |rank = }} Daniel-A093, is a SPARTAN-III/SPARTAN-IV commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command and later Spartan branch. He is stationed with Fireteam Delta with the call sign Delta Five. Personality and Description Daniel is the fastest Spartan in Alpha Company he is capable of running at bursts of up to 58 KPH (36.472 MPH) that makes him the second fastest Spartan next to . He has incredible leadership skills but his disregard for the chain of command lead to him not leading the team. He is know for being the most human Spartan, putting his comrades before the mission. Described as being very difficult to read, he tends to keep to himself, is free with his opinions and has been noted to read human emotions really well. Daniel has a natural tolerance to pain witch allows him to preform well in battle even when wounded. On top of everything else Daniel speaks fluent English, Turkish, French, Spanish, Russian, German and Japanese, once he came into contact with the Covenant he started studying the Sangheili language, wich lead to him speaking it fluently sometime during the Human-Covenant War, it proved to be of great use during the clonflict, the Sangheili Civil War, Great Schsim and the Post-Covenant War conflicts. Biography Spartan Training Daniel was born on New Harmony on November 12, 2526 and was later conscripted to the Spartan-III program in Alpha Company in 2531, He always was a strong Spartan and showed it on several occasions, In training Daniel got into a fight with another Spartan over bad mouthing him behind his back and broke both his arms and nose which lead to Daniel being sent to the brig for 2 weeks and being trained separately away from every other spartan for 4 weeks. While in training with Alpha Company he found it hard to get along with the other members but soon made a very strong friendship with Shaun-A273, Jeremy-A180, Amelia-A152 and Lauren-A191. Daniel's ability's were noticed by and , who saw great potential in him, Daniel then became one of six that were candidates for a special operations team called Shadow Team. Battle of Earth During the Battle of Earth, Daniel and the rest of the team were sent to Berlin, Germany, to repel the Covenant forces attacking Europe. Post Human-Covenant War Sometime after the Human-Covenant War, Daniel and the rest of Fireteam Delta were integrated into the SPARTAN-IV Program and the team was transfered into the newly formed Spartan branch. Along with being placed in Spartan branch, the Spartans were also assigned to the with several other Spartan teams under the command of Sara Palmer. He spent the majority of his time gazing upon space. Requiem Campaign Raid on Infinity Prior to the attack on the by Prometheans and Jul' Mandamas forces, Daniel and the rest of Fireteam Delta were preparing to leave for a mission on Requiem. The team was reassigned to defend a heavy frigate that the Covenant were trying to release from the ship. Gallery Daniel-A093 (3, Reach & 4).gif|'Daniel-A093' throughout games (Left to right; , and ) File:Reach_24868783_Full.jpg|Daniel overlooking a city under attack. File:Daniel-A093 (4.1).jpg|Daniel as a SPARTAN-IV. Changes to be applied #Daniel-A093 was a candidate for the Headhunters but was kept with Shadow Team. List of appearances *Roads Untraveled Category:MrTeaNCrumpets Category:Roads Untraveled Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Spartan-IVs